1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for implementing receiver only tune away in multi-subscriber identity module (SIM) devices.
2. Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. In some implementations, a UE may be configured to communicate utilizing more than one communication protocol utilizing more than one radio access technology (RAT). Such devices may be known as multi-SIM devices. When managing the UE's access to more than one RAT, it may become necessary to tune the transmit chain and the receive chain of the UE's transceiver for transmitting and/or receiving, respectively, at frequencies associated with either a first RAT or with a second RAT. Because tuning from transmit and receive frequencies of a first RAT to those of a second RAT conventionally require shutting down both the receive and the transmit operations to the first RAT in order to tune to and engage in communications associated with the second RAT, uplink and downlink throughput may be severely compromised. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatuses for receiver-only tune away in multi-SIM devices.